


Captive

by RandomnonsenseDA (B1nary_S0lo)



Series: Rora Surana [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Background Cullen Rutherford, Circle of Magi, Dragon Age Quest: Broken Circle, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mages and Templars, Minor Surana/Cullen Rutherford, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1nary_S0lo/pseuds/RandomnonsenseDA
Summary: When Rora encounters a certain Templar imprisoned in the Circle tower, only Alistair can calm her down.





	Captive

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the DA Drunk Writing Circle over on Tumblr. Prompt word was: "captive"
> 
> For some context for my Surana's relationship (or lack thereof) with Cullen, check out "Walls of Stone" earlier in this series. This story can be understood without it, though.

Alistair, Wynne and Leliana watched in horror as Rora made circles around the cage where the Templar was trapped. She shot spells at the walls of light that surrounded him—fire, ice, lightning—to no effect. She tried to touch the cage, jerked back as though she’d been burned. Her face was a mask of desperation. The trapped Templar, for all he’d had to say before, was silent. He knelt on the floor, head down and hands clasped in fervent prayer.

Rora moved to touch the cage again. Wynne shouted for her to stop, Leliana gave a small cry, but, unusually, it was Alistair who acted. He crossed to Rora, took her shoulders to hold her back.

“Rora.”

She flinched, made as if to pull away, but he gripped her tighter. She was breathing hard, shaking, her skin hot with magic even beneath her robes.

“I have to let him out,” she said. “I have to show him…”

Her voice broke. Not knowing what else to do, Alistair wrapped his arms around her, hugging her from behind. She seemed so small then, so fragile.

“Letting him out won’t help,” Alistair said quietly. “Besides, you heard him. He wants to kill all those mages upstairs.”

Rora, stiff in his arms, went limp. For an alarming moment he thought she would fall. Then she took a shuddering breath, and nodded. She pulled away, turned back toward him and the others.

“Let’s go,” she said. “Those people up there need our help.”

Her voice was thin, but her face was hard. She headed for the stairs. Wynne and Leliana exchanged glances, then followed. Alistair looked back once at the Templar, praying in his cage of light, then joined the others.


End file.
